


G.N.O.

by CreativityFlow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Girls' Night Out, Snaibsel, Sucky title is sucky, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Anon requested: "Dance with me!" and snaibsel.OR: Artemis prefers the quiet nights in, but sometimes a certain magician can make her step out of her comfort zone.





	G.N.O.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, on January 1st: I'm gonna write more this year!  
> Me, now: what is... a sentence?

M’gann had always insisted that girls night was a necessity, even in the beginning, when it was just the two of them. Back then, despite her protests, Artemis had appreciated the occasional break from the boys, even if it meant testing out new shades of nail polish or watching makeup tutorials. 

Now that the team had grown, so had their girls nights, and try as she might, Artemis couldn’t escape all of them. She loved spending time with her friends, she really did, but she preferred quiet movie nights in the cave, or meeting up in a small place for lunch. Artemis really didn’t know why she agreed to join them at the club.

“You could at least pretend like you’re having fun,” Zatanna said, her voice raised so she could be heard over the loud bass. “If M’gann sees you pouting, she’ll be upset.”

There was her reason. The magician was dressed in a cute, dark blue blouse, and black mini skirt, and her hair spilled over her shoulder as she rested her arm on the bar counter. She was intoxicating, and Artemis felt under dressed sitting next to her in just dark jeans and a flowing top.

“I’m not pouting,” she denied, and Zatanna rolled her eyes. 

“Then what do you call this?” She motioned to Artemis sitting alone, away from the flashing lights and dancing bodies.

“I don’t call it pouting,” she said. “I’m just taking a break.”

Zatanna didn’t believe her, she knew, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she slid onto the barstool next to Artemis. “To be honest, I’m surprised you came tonight. I know this isn’t really your scene.”

“Well, you know,” she shrugged. “It’s nice to get out of the house, and despite popular opinion, I do enjoy your - the girls - company.”

“You’re sitting by yourself.”

“I’m taking a break,” Artemis repeated. 

Zatanna hummed, and drummed her fingers on the counter, and leaned closer. “Dance with me,” she said, and Artemis startled back.

“What?” she asked.

“You heard me,” Zatanna said, standing up straight and holding out her hand for Artemis to take. “Dance with me. Don’t make me say it again, or I might just say it backwards.”

Artemis was really tempted to stay right where she was, but she also knew Zatanna would not hesitate to drag her out to the dance floor. She only debated it a second more before she carefully took Zatanna’s offered hand. 

Zatanna moved through the packed club with ease, the sea of people parting just for her, while Artemis felt like she was stumbling behind. Somehow, they made it to the middle of the dance floor, where the music was thumping, and the lights were blinding. 

Zatanna’s arms wrapped around Artemis’ neck, and she felt her cheeks flush with color. The two of them were pressed together, and when the lights passed over them, Zatanna’s eyes seemed to shine.

Artemis only recognized every other song that played, and she lost track of how long they danced; but neither one of them acted as if they planned on stopping soon, so she let herself get caught in the moment, and she danced.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, @ creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
